


Thor's Christmas

by HidingFromTheSpotlight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingFromTheSpotlight/pseuds/HidingFromTheSpotlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is coming, and poor Thor is worried he won't get his presents! But it's okay, Tony's here to put his mind at ease. Based on the picture book 'Mimi's Christmas' by Martin Waddell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor's Christmas

Thor lived with his shield sister and brothers in the big tower in Manhattan. You couldn’t miss it; it had ‘The Avengers Tower’ written on its side in bright red letters. The air in Manhattan was cold and full of snow, blanketing the streets below. In the tower, the Avengers and their loved ones had gathered about a fire in the sitting room, chatting aimlessly.  
‘Santa’ll be coming soon!’ Tony announced to the room in general. ‘Have you all written your letters so he knows what to put in your stockings?’  
The others, as one, rolled their eyes, but Tony persisted and had them write down at least one thing they wanted for Christmas that they doubted anyone would get them. Thor was rather confused, for he didn’t know who this Santa person was, nor why he was giving everyone gifts. So, when Tony came past him, Thor asked him. And Tony explained it seriously.  
‘You see, big guy, Santa is kind of magical. He’s also very giving. He knows exactly who’s been good, and who’s been bad. So, all the good girls and boys in the world get presents, and all the bad ones get nada.’  
Thor considered it. ‘Have I been good this year?’  
‘Yeah, of course you have! You’re an Avenger who saved the world after all.’ And Tony walked off to peer over Natasha’s shoulder.  
Thor continued to think, not sure what to ask for. He watched as his companions scribbled out their letters. They scribbled… and they scribbled… and they scribbled… and they scribbled… and they scribbled. But Thor was stuck, and as Tony came back to look at his, he asked for aid. ‘Please, Man of Iron, would you write it out for me? I’m not sure what to ask for.’  
‘Yeah, okay.’ Tony agreed, taking the pen, scribbling a message that was short and to the point, guided by Thor. Here is what it said:

  
_Dear Santa,_   
_I hope you are well._   
_I’d like a big box of Poptarts._   
_Love,_   
_Thor._   
_P.S. I’m the big one._   


‘Does Santa have Poptarts?’ Thor asked, the thought coming to him as they were hanging Christmas lights and ornaments on the tree.  
‘Yeah, he’s probably got a couple of boxes lying around.’ Tony answered. ‘It has to fit in your stocking remember.’  
‘A couple of boxes of extra delicious Poptarts?’ Thor asked hopefully, a tiny bell hanging from his ear like an earring.  
‘Just wait and see, Point Break.’ Tony chuckled, handing Thor the angel to place on the top of the tree.

* * *

 

Christmas Eve came and it snowed. It snowed a lot. By the end of it, Manhattan was unrecognisable, looking as though it belonged on a postcard from Switzerland. The Avengers, taking a break from their superhero duties, tumbled and jumbled about in the snow. They tumbled… and they jumbled… and they tumbled… and they jumbled… ‘til they all looked like a pack of feral snowmen! They even managed to restage the Battle of Manhattan, using snowballs instead of actual weapons. Tony, using his suit, managed to build a giant igloo, complete with functioning bar, and declared it “the coolest place in Manhattan!” much to the ire of his teammates.  
‘Dinnertime!’ called Pepper, and they all returned to the warmth of the tower.  
It was, as Thor proclaimed it, a feast worthy of Asgard. There was roast chicken and ham and pheasant and turkey and fish and corn and mash potatoes and various other side dishes. So, they ate with gusto, hungry after all that time in the snow. And to finish it all off: lemonade and cake.  
‘I gonna put some out for Santa!’ Tony said cheerfully, leaving a large slice of cake on the mantelpiece near the tree. ‘He’ll love it!’ To be honest, it was probably one of his better ideas, especially considering he was half-drunk.  
‘Come on, all of you! It’s time for bed!’ Pepper ordered, ushering them off. ‘We have a big day ahead of us, and you’ll all need a good night’s sleep.’  
They bid one another good night, though Thor reappeared with a long, bright red tangle of wool, showing it to Pepper anxiously. ‘Will this be big enough to put my Poptarts in?’ He asked.  
‘It’ll be fine. Go hang it up, and then go straight to bed. Santa won’t come if you don’t sleep!’ She told him.  
The Avengers and their friends all tucked themselves in. They dreamed happily of the things Santa would bring, and hopefully it would be just what they asked for. They dreamed… and they dreamed… and they dreamed… and they dreamed… and they dreamed. All of them dreamed except Thor. He was so excited about the Midgardian holiday, that he felt he could not sleep a wink. Once, he even got out of bed to check his stocking, but there was nothing in it. Wandering the house in the dead of night, he found a peculiar blue light, alone in the darkness. It was the arc reactor in Tony’s chest, signalling that he had fallen asleep on the couch. Thor paused, but decided it was a dire hour and that he really needed Tony’s help.  
Tony started immediately, looking around in alarm. ‘What? What? Thor, are you okay?’  
‘I cannot sleep, friend Tony. And that means Santa won’t come!’ The god looked on the verge of tears. ‘There won’t be any Poptarts in my stocking, and I shall be forever cast down to the Naughty List!’  
‘Woah, big guy, it’s okay. Santa will come, he always does. And you won’t get put on the Naughty List forever.’ Tony explained, patting the god’s shoulder. ‘Santa swings by when we’re asleep. That’s his style. C’mon, let’s get you back to bed.’  
Thor nodded and allowed the light from Tony’s chest to guide him through the tower’s many halls. He snuggled into his bed, and shut his eyes tightly. And when Christmas morning came…  
‘PRAISE THIS MOST GLORIOUS HOLIDAY!’ echoed through the entire tower.  
‘I think Thor found his Poptarts.’ Pepper told a grinning Tony. ‘How many boxes did you get him?’  
‘I don’t know about me, but Santa got him about fifty.’ Tony replied.  
Christmas was a noisy affair at the Avengers tower, what with Thor’s delighted shouts as he unwrapped the rest of his presents, and Bruce making explosions of various colours with his new chemistry kit. Natasha was overjoyed with her knife set, and quickly used them to pin Clint to a wall after he’d made fun of her Christmas sweater. Clint, after being released from the wall, went to a corner and started putting together his model of the Qunijet (among others), and surprisingly he was the quietest of them all. Steve filled all of the halls with the sounds of Buddy Holiday and Frank Sinatra using his new record player.  
‘I think our kids love their toys.’ Pepper muttered to Tony.  
‘I can’t wait til next year.’ Tony smirked, watching the others with glee.


End file.
